


3 Tomes: Origin

by FavoriteofChaos, triser



Series: 3 Tomes of Destiny [1]
Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha | Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FavoriteofChaos/pseuds/FavoriteofChaos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/triser/pseuds/triser
Summary: Death is only the beginning.
Series: 3 Tomes of Destiny [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698394





	1. Harry Part One: Bad Hand

Disclaimer: We, Favorite of Chaos and Triser, own nothing but our characters and plot everything else is owned by other people that had made them.

**_A/n: This is something both of us said to each other that we were going to do this fic once we finished Tome of Time and Night as well as Lord over the Night Sky. This is rated E for a reason. I, Favorite of Chaos, hope that you would like this story and follow it._ **

Inside the Wizonmont…

'No it can't be… I saw him die!' was the only thought resounding in the mind of a man in his forties staring at a man that looked to be in his eighties, long hair and beard. Harry Potter was staring at his age-old mentor Albus Dumbledore, who was killed by Severus Snape (by which was only giving mercy) alive once more.

"I see that everything is still in place. I thank all of you for waiting for me to come back." Albus stated and the wizarding people just were ecstatic to have the old fart back.

Harry snapped out of the shock and realized something, poor thing that his mouth filter was still out of order.

"But you died… How did you come back?" Harry shouted his question at the old wizard.

"Does it really matter?" Albus asked as most of the people nodded in consent with what he said.

"I'm only asking as the last person to come back from the dead was Voldemort." Harry stated making Albus sigh.

"Alas, I'm not quite sure how I came back." Albus says with a sigh. "I hope you are not suspecting that I, Albus Wolfric Brian Percival Dumbledore, have gone dark?"

"I wasn't saying that, I was just curious about how." Harry wonders out loud as he frowned. "I never said it had to have been a dark ritual."

"Well, you did say that the only other person that has done such a thing was the previous Dark Wizard." Albus replied with some venom.

"I think that is enough." Neville speaks as the entire group stopped talking. "We are glad that you are back, but as Lord Potter did point out… there are ways that could bring back the dead, but only if the person had done more evil before. But as you stated, you have no clue as to how…"

"It is coming back now…" Albus stated as he went pale. "Ah yes, it was a potion that Severus created, but not yet released to the public. It required the user to die for it to work; it was supposed to revive me right after he freed me from that curse. Alas, it took twenty-some years for it to work."

Inside a manor several months later…

The missing people lists have gone up, and there was one trend on those that went missing.

Draco Malfoy was no fool, when he learned of this he went straight to the one that holds the power over him.

"Harry, people are being killed when they realize that Dumbledore used a dark ritual to come back." Draco quickly told Harry without the witch of the house hearing them.

"I figured that out from seeing him in the flesh and seeing how the people act." Harry hissed at his childhood enemy.

"Here, drink this potion and I will take you to someone that can help us plan how to get rid of that dark wizard parading as a light one." Draco said holding out a vial with a black oily liquid. "Don't worry this is something I found in mother's potion journal and I already took it and was stunned."

Harry drank the potion knowing that Draco cannot harm him in any way due to the true-life debt, it wasn't very oily like it looked, in fact, it tasted a little like grass water. It took a few moments and then a surge of magic and Harry was stunned that he didn't love Ginny anymore.

"What was that?" Harry asked stunned as his mind whirled faster than it ever worked.

"A Black potion called the Anti-Potion Potion. All it does is destroy all potions running in your system including healing potions, and after the quick purge, your magic breaks any spells that were ever placed on you. I had so many spells on me placed by my own father." Draco stated sounding sad that his father made him into that prat that he was when he started school. "Come on I figured out a way to bring Dumbledore's truth out but we need to go to my sister-in-law."

"Why? How… how long was I potioned up?" Harry asked as he saw a spell that would make him hate Slytherins on sight break and a few others that are starting to piss him off.

"Most likely when you met the Weasleys, Molly was one of his highest believers. Going to see my sister-in-law will help she was second to Granger." Draco told Harry to snap him from going crazy from learning how controlled his actions were.

"So you have another of that potion? If you do I want to save Hermione. I don't think she is with Ron willingly." Harry asked his emerald eyes in shock.

"No, but I can brew it. It actually takes as long as a potions class at Hogwarts to brew." Draco calmly stated looking at the ingredients in Harry's or rather Ginny's potion lab and found all the ingredients that he needed and started brewing rather quickly. The potion while brewing was an amber color and once it was put into the vials it turned to that oily black color. "Harry, was Granger alone with Molly for a week or longer?"

"Yeah, just before the war went public. Hermione was brought to the order's headquarters months before I was taken there." Harry answered but had a questioning look on his face.

"Shit… that means that we cannot give her this potion until we use Finite on her." Draco paled, "We now need my sister-in-law."

They went to Daphne Greengrass's home.

After arriving at Daphne's house…

"Well hello, Malfoy." Daphne stated as she saw her brother-in-law walk up.

"We need some help." Draco stated as he pointed to Harry.

"Why now?" Daphne asked as she narrowed her eyes. "You didn't… Damn it! We had a deal."

"You never said when we were to start." Draco replied, getting a sigh from Harry. "I went to Daphne first about the potion. She said she wanted one, just like you want one."

"I wanted it for Hermione/Granger!" Both Harry and Daphne stated as one.

"You think the same thing?" Harry asked, making Daphne look worried. "We have to cast finite on her before giving her the potion."

"She was alone with that family?" Daphne asked getting an annoyed sigh from Harry. "I see. You did a decent thing, Draco. I can get Granger here, but you two can't be seen by her husband, or he will know it is a trap."

"I still have my cloak." Harry stated as he pulled it out. "I'm amazed that Ginny hasn't tried to take it from me."

"Good… give me fifteen minutes with her and HIM…" Daphne stated as she shivered. "Do I really want him in my house?"

"Not really, but to help a friend?" Draco asked, getting a pointed glare.

"I still don't see what she sees in you." Daphne muttered. "It takes fifteen minutes for HIM to feel safe when in my house. At first, longer… It might be less as I've never done anything to warrant an attack."

"We wait for fifteen minutes. Then knock out Ron, cast Finite on Hermione, give her the potion, then plan our next move." Harry stated as he covered both Draco and himself with the cloak.

"I want one that good." Daphne stated awed. "I'll go get my friend."

A few short moments later…

"Stupify." Harry cast at Ron Weasley after Ron started eating the cookies that Daphne had sitting out for her house-elves.

"What?" Hermione stuttered as she went for her wand before getting hit by three Finites. "What… what is going on?"

"Drink this before asking anything, we will try to answer as best we can." Daphne stated gently while handing her the black oily potion.

Hermione looked ready to kill after her magic pulsed. She was glaring at the lump of garbage that basically raped her since she never gave her real consent. "Imperio." Hermione stated as she pointed her wand at Ron as he was coming out of the stunned state. "Go walk in front of a lorry while singing something embarrassing like I feel like a woman."

"Hermione, don't kill him just yet." Daphne stated while Draco smirked.

"Fine. Ron, go play with any spider that you find if you cannot find a spider start cleaning this house like a house-elf." Hermione stated glaring at the two snakes that prevented her from killing that useless lump. "What is it Daphne?" She stated as Daphne sighed.

"We need him alive for my plan to work." Daphne stated dodging a half-eaten biscuit. "Hear me out first."

"Fine, but the plan better be good." Hermione stated.

"We need him alive as you can Ron are normally spotted with Harry when Harry travels aboard." Daphne stated as Draco nodded. "If not you then it is Ginny that travels with them."

"Okay, why trust Harry with them?" Hermione asked getting a chuckle from Draco.

"That is where I come in." Draco stated as he sighed. "I'll be the one traveling with them instead."

"I think people would notice that… you aren't planning to use that potion?" Hermione asked before looking down. "Ginny would notice."

"She would if she isn't imperioused as well." Harry stated as he caught on to the plan. "I take it that you have something else for me?"

"Yes, you are going to Norway with me and Hermione." Daphne stated as she frowned. "After we get there, I'll explain more. Sorry Draco, but you can't know."

"I understand if I get caught they might get the location out of me." Draco stated annoyed. "But this is our only chance of keeping him alive long enough for anything to work."

"So we get Ginny and send Draco and them to where?" Hermione asked getting a nervous chuckle from Harry. "Harry?"

"The one place Albus would have trouble following anyone in, United States of America." Harry stated.

"No, Albus would expect that. But he would also expect that you would want to give Hermione back her parents too. I'm planning to go to Australia." Draco stated as Hermione smirked.

"It would work and it would be a move that Harry would do, and be something that would get those two to travel without me being present." Hermione stated with a frown. "But why would… Oh, that would work in their favor too."

"Good luck Draco." Daphne stated with some regret. "You aren't as bad as when we first met."

"And you are still the Ice Queen." Draco stated back.

**_A/N: You might notice that some spots the style of writing changes, well that is because we both will be working on this fic, so not all of the events will be only one of us writing. Other than that, will this daring plan work… And what is Daphne's plan to begin with… Will it be enough to stop Albus or will it go up in smoke… Well is this a start or is this an ending… -Triser-_ **


	2. Hayate Part One: Attacked

**_A/n: I could not add anything to this chapter… So I am sorry if this is too short but it starts a big trend, super cookies to those that figure it out… Favorite of Chaos_ **

Arc 1 Part 2 Chapter 1

Outside a military base…

"Go forth my cyborgs." A scientist ordered as the base exploded as several young teens ran to the place. "I'll make them all pay for ignoring my research. Every single one of them!"

At the Saint Kaiser Church hours later…

"As you can see Hayate, the pictures don't lie." Carim stated as she showed scenes of the destroyed base. "Someone is using combat cyborgs."

{And the reports of the one that is responsible says who?} Hayate asked, as she didn't look happy. {All the branches have at least one of the Nakajimas. Or are they saying it was you?}

"Neither." Carim replied as she sighed. "They found the remains of one of the units used in the attack, does not match any of the known cyborgs."

{So we are dealing with an unknown?} Hayate asked as she narrowed her eyes. {I'll send Fate to Jail for her to ask him who else can make cyborgs. Zwei and Agito will be at the Church soon to collaborate with your people.}

"Is something wrong?" Carim asked, as Hayate didn't look happy.

{Just a bad feeling.} Hayate stated as she sighed. {Promise me that you will stay safe, besides Chrono you are the only one that can unseal me.}

"You think you might have to have it removed?" Carim asked as she frowned. "I haven't perceived anything of that magnitude."

{Just promise me.} Hayate stated as she cut the link.

A few minutes later in Hayate's office…

"You asked to see me?" Fate asked as she looked at her friend.

"I need you to talk to Jail." Hayate stated as she looked at her desk.

"What for, he isn't going to talk to you now." Fate stated, as she looked annoyed.

"He will… At least I hope… Ask him if there is anyone else that is capable of making combat cyborgs." Hayate stated sighing as she finished.

"Isn't Jail the progenitor of that project?" Fate asked, as she looked confused.

"Five hours ago, one of the outlying bases was destroyed by a small group of combat cyborgs of unknown make." Hayate stated as she looked at her oldest friend. "It is bothering me greatly about it."

"I'll go talk to him, but I'm not so sure that it will make a difference." Fate stated as she walked out of the office. "I do hope that he does answer."

Inside a certain prison cell…

{Dr. Scarlatti, is there anyone else that knows how to manufacture combat cyborgs?} Fate asked as Jail looked at her.

"What do you mean combat cyborgs?" Jail asked as he narrowed his eyes. "If this is a trick to get me to talk about my past forget it."

{About five hours ago, one of the TSAB bases was destroyed in an attack by an unknown number of combat cyborgs.} Fate replied. {I was ordered to ask you for any other person that knows how to make them.}

"I see, so he is still alive." Jail stated as he leaned back to the wall. "I might have been more successful at making them, but Kyle knew them inside and out." He stated as he chuckled. "Did any fall in the raid?"

{Just one from what I was told. And from the looks one lost an arm.} Fate stated as she looked at another screen.

"Then the next attack will have two less in it. Kyle hates failures, and one being damaged is deemed a failure." Jail stated as he sighed. "Even your mother, at her worst, never tossed something that she deemed a failure."

{She isn't my mother.} Fate stated getting a sigh from Jail.

"I understand. Still, though be careful about Kyle, he has to be up to something. What it is I don't know." Jail stated getting a closed screen before laughing. "Kyle you fool… challenging the team… wait… it can't be that, could it?"

At a store in a distant town…

"Thank you for your patronage, Enforcer." The store clerk stated to a female blonde.

"Not a problem." The blonde stated as she left the store. 'I'm not an enforcer.' She thought before shrugging and walked off.

Back at the church…

"I'm happy that you two are helping us find the information that we need." Carim stated as she showed them several achieved databases. "We need some support going through several lists of names to get…"

{I've got a name.} Fate stated as a video screen appeared. {Look for a Kyle, last name not given, but worked with Jail.}

"That helps more than you think." Carim stated as she looked at the people around her. "Look for that information we need to know his operating habits."

**_A/N: What is this Kyle up to… and how does Jail know him… will this lead into something that the group cannot handle… and who was it at that store and why does she look like an enforcer… Well is this a start or is this an ending… -Triser-_ **


	3. Harry Part Two: Bifrost

**_A/n: Sorry, my computer ate this story… Now those cookies still apply if anyone can figure out what we are doing… There are Warnings for everyone… Character Death and more… Favorite of Chaos_ **

Arc 1 part 1 Chapter 2

Draco realized that going to Australia is just as obvious as daylight he went with another plan. He went without Daphne or Harry knowing to the local airport and learned that muggle studies class was way out of date. And that he was in the wrong place for international flights. He then went to Heathrow international airport and picked up several packets on different locations to head to.

It took them several days to finish the plan, and found out that Ginny was on the plan to ruin Harry. So they had to make more polyjuice potion to compensate for adding her doses. Knowing that the potion is going to take some time they went for the special one that makes one look completely different without body components.

A few weeks prior to them going on with the mission to save the world…

Draco was leaning towards the Caribbean or Canada for the disappearing act. After thinking about it he decided on letting fate pick out where he was to go.

Fate had to pick Canada. Cold and perfect for skiing. He decided to kill the two lumps and just be a free man.

Fate gave him an out… they died in an avalanche. Draco got out only with a broken leg.

All it took was seven months for the so-called great Albus Dumbledore to find him.

“Harry, my boy. How have you been?” Albus Dumbledore asked walking towards Draco as he shrugged.

“Could be better, around seven months ago Ginny and Hermione died in an avalanche. Broke my leg trying to get to them. They withstood so much to be killed by Mother Nature at her worst.” Draco spoke trying to sound like Harry.

“Oh, I was wondering why you are here? Have you heard from Ronald recently?” Albus asked innocently.

“I came here on vacation with my wife and felt that Hermione needed to get out of the house and took her along as well. Ron was busy and I haven’t.” Draco answered trying to sly his way out.

“That is strange, he visited the Greengrasses soon after you visited. Surely you had to have seen him then.” Albus spoke catching Draco in his lie.

“Well you did say recently and that wasn’t, I asked if Hermione was able to come with me on the vacation and he said that he was getting tired of her since she wasn’t a good cook.” Draco said covering himself.

“Are you sure he stated that?” Albus asked trying to look Draco in his eye and Draco nodded looking upset that a friend would think like that. “You are not Harry Potter, who are you.”

“Crap I was hoping that you would have left by now. Yeah, I am not Harry Bloody Potter. Got asked by him to parade as him to keep people off his tail since he hates being famous. I agreed and he sent them with me and they did die to an avalanche it was in papers.” Draco stated as the polyjuice potion wore off.

“Mr. Malfoy what about your family?” Albus asked wondering why this didn’t jive with his plans.

“With their grandfather, he doesn’t like me and I know that he would get rid of me. With my family history I can agree with him.” Draco stated remembering the heated debate if he could have Astoria’s hand.

“Do you know where Harry is now?” Albus asked getting angry, he could barely get through Draco’s mind shields and what he does see is nothing dealing with Harry save the day Draco had to be saved by Harry.

“No, never got told. Plus I didn’t want to know.” Draco told Albus off.

Albus had enough and gave Draco veritoserum. “What is the plan that you and Harry concocted?”

“I was to be the distraction for the major part of the plan, I was not let in on the rest of the plan by my own will.” Draco replied getting Albus to look livid.

“Adava Kadvra.” Albus cast killing Draco without remorse.

Months earlier in a different country…

“Okay Daphne could you tell us where we are going next?” Hermione huffed as they sat in a restaurant.

“Loki’s temple, not the public one, but one that most can’t get to.” Daphne replied in a soft tone. “I’m breaking several of my family’s rules to do this.”

“Why?” Harry asked as he looked at the two girls.

“It’s simple, my family helped build the passageways between them.” Daphne replied before sighing. “You won’t believe me unless you witness it yourself.”

“So where to after Loki’s?” Hermione asked.

“Can’t say yet.” Daphne replied as they paid for the meal and left. “We’ll need camping supplies, food, hygiene, clothes, way to clean clothes, and rope.”

“Well, there is a supply store over there.” Hermione stated as she pointed to a shop.

“Good, Harry go get the supplies while Hermione and I go get some female supplies.” Daphne stated as she dragged Hermione to another store.

“What?” Hermione asked as she looked at Daphne.

“You are acting like a lovesick girl… don’t tell me that is why you got potioned up by that family?” Daphne asked shocked.

“You are right… but you are acting differently too.” Hermione replied.

“I’m just nervous…” Daphne stated quietly. “Not all pureblood families have it easy.”

“What’s that mean?” Hermione asked as Daphne just smiled.

“I’ll tell you later.” Daphne answered as they grabbed a few items. “We need to head out soon, not time to dally.”

“Right…” Hermione replied with a roll of her eyes.

Hours later…

“We are going to have to camp soon.” Harry stated as the sky started to darken.

“We can get through to Loki’s and spend the night there.” Daphne stated as they walked up to an old building. “Here we are, the lost temple of Loki.”

“What?” Hermione stated shocked. “But this area has been mapped out by magicals and muggles, how did it escape getting noticed?”

“Were they led here by a Greengrass?” Daphne asked as she walked through the entry hall. “This place is under a blood lock, only those of the Greengrass blood can lead someone here.” She stated as she reached out and grabbed Hermione. “Not that way.”

“But it is the only path…” Hermione started to say as Daphne pushed on a stone and another hall opened up. “Wha…”

“This place is loaded with traps, hidden passages, and trick halls.” Daphne stated as she sighed. “What is Loki known for?”

“Pranks, tricks, and magic.” Hermione replied.

“So wouldn’t his temple be the same?” Daphne asked as she led them down a path and stopped halfway and walked into a wall.

“Daphne!” Both shouted in surprise.

“Are you coming or not, the rest of the hall is a death trap… I had to be shown the path five times to get the safe route ingrained.” Daphne stated as she reached out and pulled the two into a large room. “We can camp here for the night. This is a high priest’s room.”

“Okay Daphne, what are you playing at?” Hermione asked as she didn’t look happy. “You brought us to a place that you can easily kill us at any turn.”

“I could, but I’m not here to kill you.” Daphne stated as she sighed. “There is a mechanism that is in the main chamber, that will allow us to move to Thor’s temple and from there hike to Odin’s temple.”

“Wouldn’t it be better to warp to Odin’s?” Harry asked.

“Sad thing is you can warp from Odin’s to any temple, but you can’t warp to his directly.” Daphne replied.

“Has anyone tried?” Hermione asked, thinking that logic must have been lost.

“Once a generation.” Daphne replied with a chuckle. “I tried when I first got shown the right path… and got yelled at for wasting valuable time.”

“Okay.” Hermione muttered with her head down.

“So why are we heading for Odin’s?” Harry asked.

“A spell, from his collection of spells and other mystical items.” Daphne replied looking sad. “I hate to say it, but we need to find it soon.”

“Why?” Hermione asked.

“Not all pureblood families have decent family traits. Take the Lovegoods, they are cursed to see into a plane that no one else can, all those weird creatures that Luna sees, are from that alternate plane.” Daphne stated as she sighed again. “Or take mine for example.”

“Your family has a curse?” Harry asked.

“Yeah… a stupid ancestor of mine thought it would be funny to hit on a pretty young lass not knowing that it was Skuld’s younger form. She didn’t take that well.” Daphne deadpanned the ending comment but looked remorseful about it. “That’s another reason my family’s blood is bound to these lost temples.”

“That’s not really true is it?” Hermione asked as she looked skeptical. “I can take Luna’s a real thing but what you said doesn’t make…”

“Sense, I didn’t believe it at first. But my grandmother passed away long before I started Hogwarts. And before she died, she told me exactly how she would die and the exact date.” Daphne stated as she looked down. “She died by a lorry, exactly like she said she would on the exact day she told me.”

“No way… you know when you will die?” Harry asked as his eyes narrowed. “How close?”

“So you caught on.” Daphne retorted with a frown. “I’m going to die in several months time, and I’ll keep to myself how.”

“Can you say how someone else does?” Hermione asked.

“Nope. Only works on ourselves, I knew my time was coming and I tried to find ways to circumvent it…” Daphne stated as she got out her night stuff. “Get some rest, we head out at dawn.”

The next day…

“This way.” Daphne stated as she walked over to a bookcase and kicked it. “The center chamber.”

“If we were so close, why did we have to spend the night here?” Hermione asked annoyed.

“Because I need to see the panel.” Daphne replied as she opened a hidden panel. “And a Lumos will hide the locations.”

“Oh.” Hermione replied before frowning.

“Hold on to something…” Daphne started to say as the room lit up with a rainbow hue of colors.

In another temple…

“…it’s going to be… Damn it!” Daphne muttered as she saw the location changed. “I never get the timing right.”

“What the bloody hell was that!” Hermione shouted as she slowly got to her feet. “And don’t say it was magic.”

“Actually it is, an ancient magic that dates back to the age of the Vikings.” Daphne stated as she looked at the roof and the wall. “Would it kill my dad to update the map after grandpa died?” Daphne muttered as she walked around the center point of the room looking for something.

“You’re lost?” Harry asked as Daphne walked past him.

“I’ve not been to this temple in several years. So, of course, I’m a little lost as the map hasn’t been updated since my grandfather was a teen.” Daphne snapped back as she spotted something. “Found our way out.”

“Do we have to worry about traps?” Hermione asked.

“No.” Daphne replied as she led them out of the temple and right into the biting cold of a glacier. “The Vikings are not the ones that built these temples.” She stated as she led them to a fork and froze. “I’m getting a very bad feeling that I forgot something about the Bifrost… What is it… it was important…”

“Maybe it wasn’t.” Hermione stated as she patted Daphne on the shoulder.

“I remember now. The Bifrost is a very immense transportation system, transporting to another temple on the same planet would result in going through time.” Daphne stated as she looked surprised. “Either I just saved us weeks or months or lost us the same amount. Tempus.” Daphne stated as a clock appeared. “Good, it saved us time… and me as well.” Daphne stated as she started down one of the paths. “We are almost there.”

**_A/N: Now what is Albus up to and will the three be found out before long… Is Daphne telling the truth or is she lying… And did this Bifrost save them time and why would they need the extra time… Will they succeed in the plan or will it all end in failure… -Triser-_ **


End file.
